


An Enigma To All

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curiosity, Domestic Fluff, Evil, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Transformation, Villains, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Black Hat's thoughts about Dr. Flug with a bit of fluff.





	An Enigma To All

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, two more fics to the series in two days! I must be productive!
> 
> It's probably gonna be a bit before I post another piece of the Fake Faces story

Hidden in the shadows, Black Hat observed his interesting little scientist work. Flug Slys was currently lacking his iconic paper bag in favor of not overheating. The laboratory never really had any good AC, and today was especially hot. Black Hat watched sweat bead across the mad doctor's face, he noticed the normally fluffy brown hair frizz up due to the humidity.

What was it that made this human so fascinating? Was it intelligence; bravery; eccentricness; or even just that evil grin? A grin full of malicious intent.

Sure, the mad doctor had his moments; PTSD, occasional psychotic laughter, odd working hours, and other… quirks. On the surface, he acted almost sociopathic, but Black Hat knew better. There were feelings underneath Flug's outer shell: feelings of betrayal, love, hurt, fear… all typical human emotions.

Black Hat must admit how he is attracted to the endless horrific inventions. The promise of fates worse than death; the whispers of a broken man putting his heart into the impossible.

Suddenly, Flug stops working. His head snaps over to search the shadows around Black Hat himself. "I know you're over there."

That voice sends an excited tingle down his spine. Whatever it is that makes this one human so magnetic, Black Hat's sure to have fun breaking his toy in search of answers. He steps out of the darkness, and without a word, approaches the scientist. He shape shifts into a simple house-cat in favor of curling up into Dr. Flug's lap. His lack of warm blood would surely help the scientist focus in this heat. The scientist rolls his eyes, but pats his lap anyways: inviting the currently shape-shifted eldritch up. He curls up in the warm and comfy lap. Flug removes one of his gloves and starts petting Black Hat, so the eldritch allows himself to purr just this once. Dr. Flug does work better with quiet background noise.

Black Hat thinks back to his first meeting with this mad scientist: he remembers how fearless and confident the man was [and still is]. He truly does give the impossible ideas flesh and form: sometimes more literally.

Yes, Flug Slys was a mystery to all. Even to The Great Black Hat himself. Even with his ability to dream walk, all the eldritch horror could reveal were flashes of nightmarish memories. Doctor Flug Slys kept a tight lock on his past life; his mental walls unbreakable by forced entry. All Black Hat could hope was to learn the story from the man himself.

Black Hat is pulled from his thoughts by Flug's body temperature slightly dropping and the hand petting him getting slower and slower. The scientist was falling asleep.

Another weird quirk that Black Hat has discovered. Flug would randomly fall asleep during the day, even if he slept in the last twenty-four hours. The mad doctor had explained his 'insomnia' and how it caused him to need naps.

Black Hat rolls his eyes, hops off Flug's lap, and transforms into his normal form. He lifts the exhausted man up and carries him to the rarely-used bedroom. After laying Flug in bed, Black Hat leaves a kiss on his forehead. "Maybe one day I can solve the puzzle that is you," the eldritch mutters to himself as he exits the bedroom.


End file.
